L'Animiste
by Yun-Yun87
Summary: Les frères Winchester se retrouvent à présent dans deux mondes parallèles . Sam est le prisonnier d'un rêve tandis que Dean se voit être impuissant dans la réalité . . . Attention risque de spoiler


**Rêves d'oasis**

_" Juste le temps d'un songe _

_La promesse d'un éveil meilleur_

_Car au délà du mal qui nous ronge_

_Nous avons besoin d'un peu de douceur . . . "_

Le crépitement des branches , le froissement des feuilles mortes jonchant le sol , les plaintes capricieuses du vent à la cime des arbres . . . L'environnement se lamentait , misérable. L'intensité de son chagrin tintinabulait tristement , puis s'achevait en un écho fracassant , voir effrayant .

Accompagnée d'un bourdonnement étrange et persistant , l'ouie de Sammy distinguait au travers un voile auriculaire le son d'un autre monde. Des murmures de fantômes pensait-il . La familiarité de ces bruits venaient trés souvent le tourmenté , d'avantage lorsqu'il rêvait .

Une fois endormi , son être tout entier était plongé dans un état d'ébriéte absolue , une sorte de transe profonde . Un sommeil lourd chargé de plomb . Cependant sa conscience demeurait attentive aux vibrations externes , sillonnant son corps . La moindre ondulations pouvaient alors engendrées un frisson . . .

- Sammy !

Dean . . . ?

Sammy tenta de lui répondre mais il fut comme muet .

- Sammy ! Sammy !

Partagé entre utopie et réalité , son esprit eu de la peine a s'orienté sur le chemin menant au réveil . Il effectua un dernier effort , puis se délivra enfin des mirages qui le gardait prisonnier .

- Sammy lève toi !

Ses fines paupières tréssautèrent doucement . Irradié par les rayons aveuglants du jour , il se plaqua les mains sur les yeux . En les ouvrant , il put apercevoir une silhouette ombrée . Derrière elle , s'étalait un fond de ciel bleu où un nuage se métamorphosait en ange et sur lequel le reflet de ses ailes s'intillait .

J'ai déjà fais ce rêve . . . songea -t-il troublé .

- Sammy réveille toi bon sang !

Il se redressa d'un coup , un vertige vint le surprendre .

- T'es lent . . . t'es vraiment lent . . .

Il sursauta soudainement à la vue du personnage qui lui adressait la parole . Assis au bord de son matelas , immobile , il contempla l'individu en question . Une jeune frimousse saupoudrée de tâches de rousseur se tenait là , du haut d'une dizaine d'années .

Un enfant . . .

- Dean . . . ? C'est . . . toi ?

- Bien sûr que c'est moi banane !

Effaré , Sammy tendit une main vers son frère , du moins celui qui paraissait être son ainé . Tremblant , il effleura sa maigre épaule pour s'assuré qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'une chimère .

- C'est fou je rêve . . . dit -il totalement sidéré .

- Ben c'est comme ça tout les matins !

- Encore une saloprie de démon ou quoi . . . ?

- Eh ! Surveille ton langage ! Les gamins comme toi ont pas le droit de parler comme ça , t'as compris ?

Sammy le dévisagea , incrédule .

- Quel âge . . . heu . . . quel âge j'ai ? demanda -t-il soucieux

A son tour , Dean junior fut stupéfait .

- T'as qu' six ans microbe !

Comment était -ce possible ?

Sammy se voyait revêtir la peau de son enfance , tandis qu'il n'y avait même pas une heure , il s'éjournait dans un motel miteux en compagnie de ses vingt trois ans et de Dean senior . Que se passait -il ?

- Bon habille toi , on va faire les courses , papa rentre pour midi .

Leur père ?

- Papa est . . . papa est vivant ?

Le jeune Dean observa son ( petit ? ) frère l'air préocupé .

- Sam tu vas bien ? Tu as fais un cauchemar cette nuit ?

Sammy remarqua dans son regard un soupçon d'anxiété . Le voir ainsi , inquiét , lui procura du baume au coeur , mais aussi un léger pincement . Et dire que tout gosse déjà , il lui causait du souci .

- Pardon . . . Dean . . . heu . . .

Sa voix chevrotait , que dire ?

- T'es vraiment bizarre ! Bon je vais faire le p'tit déj ' prépare toi vite .

Sur ses mots , il détala dans l'escalier , occasionnant au passage , le grincement de quelques marches .

Seul , Sammy scruta furtivement la chambre . Il reconnut l'endroit . . .

C'était bien leur chambre . . . leur ancienne chambre . . . .

Leur maison d'autrefois .

* * *

Les motels paumés en bordure de route , étaient des lieux don Dean se sentait étrangement proche . L'isolement des ses vieilles pensions reflétait une image qui lui inspirait la solitude . Sa solitude . . . . 

A ses heures perdues , où il guettait les allées et venues des automobilistes , il envisageait l'éventualité de se soustraire à la chasse , histoire de bénéficier d'une ère de repos .Car il souhaitait pouvoir un jour quitté les sites insalubres , les climats malsains , les odeurs de mort , les visions d'esprits et de démons . Des vacances . . .

- ça nous ferait des du bien , hein Sam ?

Il n'obtint aucune réponse autre que celle de silence . Saisissant le poigné de son frère , il le secoua angoissé .

- J'ten pris Sam . . .

Rien . Même pas le battement d'un cil .

- Quesqui t'arrive bon sang !

Face à son mutisme Dean souffla , dépité . Ses soupirs expirèrent doulouresement .

Malgré un temps humide et peu chaleureux , la matinée était teinté d'un soleil radieux . Son halo luminescent offrait quelques perles de pluie , logées sur les fenêtres . Dean les frôla vaguement du regard . . . Et dire qu'ils auraient pu en profité aujourd'hui . . .

Il fut brusquement tiré de son attrait par le martelement tapageur d'une porte . Une porte ? Ah oui . . . Boby .

Il fit entré son vieil ami .

- Dis donc , t 'as pas trainé .

- Tu m'as pratiquement hurlé dans les oreilles au téléphone tout à l'heure !

- Je te l'ai dis y 'a urgence . . .

Il désigna Sammy d'un signe de la tête . .

- Il est comme ça depuis que je me suis levé , il ne réagit pas . . .

Boby s'en approcha , pour l'examiné de plus prés .

- Alors . . . huh ? C'est quoi cette marque sur sa joue ?

Dean leva les yeux au ciel , l'air niguaud .

- Hum . . .

- Deeeaan !

- ça va ! ça va ! Oui j'lui en ai collé une sur la tronche ! J'ai cru qu'il faisait exprés de pas se réveillé alors . . . alors oui j 'lai cogné . . .

- T'es vachement délicat avec notre belle au bois dormant toi .

- Tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Que je l'embrasse peut être ? Avec son haleine de moule et son poil au menton . . . Boby . . . fais quelque chose s'il te plais .

Celui ci se mit à réfléchir , visiblement absorbé .

- Oh non . . .

- Quoi ?

- Je viens de me souvenir . . .

Boby s'interrompit . Son visage se figea , présageant le pire . . . Cette expression avec le don d'affolé Dean .

- Quoi dis moi ?

- Et bien . . . j'ai déjà vu des cas similaires dans le passé , ton père était d'ailleurs sur l'affaire .

- De quoi s'agit -il ?

- Ton frère est victime d'un puissant démon , un hybride , une sorte de croisement entre le marchand de sable et le croque -mitaine .

- Attend . . . tu es sérieux ?

- Dean ne sous estime pas la créature don je te parle , celle ci est capable de manipulé l'esprit humain , on appelle ça un animiste .

- Maintenant que tu le dis . . . papa en parle . . . hum . . . je veux dire en parlait dans son journal .

- Oui l'animisme est une croyance selon laquelle la nature est régit par des âmes ou des esprits , dans le vaudou on parle de rêves possessifs et . . . l'entité qui a plongée Sam dans ce coma est trés dangereuse et peut le tué à tout moment .

Dean jeta un coup d'oeil à son frère étendu sur le lit . Et voilà autre chose . . . Etait -ce trop demander que d'avoir la paix ?

- On est pas loin de la ressemblance avec le Djin non ?

Boby se tut à nouveau .

- Quoi encore ?

- Disons que les Djins se nourissent de leur victime en étant dans la réalité mais là . . . Sam risque de se faire dévoré dans son propre rêve

- Tu veux dire comme dans Les griffes de la nuit avec Freddy Kruger ?

- Dean c'est sérieux . . . il faut te préparé , on va avoir un sacré boulot si on veut réussir à le sortir de là . Dêpechons nous , le temps est compté .

Les paroles de Boby résonnèrent comme un gong dans la tête de Dean . Hagard , il regarda une dernière fois les carreaux usés de la fenêtre .

Les perles de pluie s'étaient évaporées . . .

A suivre . . . ( L'auteur va bossé promis ! )


End file.
